fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 10: Jojo's Desires
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants went to the pool. There was the Swamp Monster in the pool chasing everybody. I just loved all the teamwork they put! Find out who's gonna leave and go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Hey everybody! Our next challenge is going to have a very special guest. Put your hands together for our guest...... Kingsley: Jojo!!!! (everyone gasps as Jojo walks next to Kingsley) Jojo: Bonjour, copains. I am very delighted to be with you today. Sienna: (gulp) It's the food critic that comes every Sunday... Kingsley: Jojo will be with us because we have a challenge with him. The challenge is that you are going to cook a three course meal for him! Mousse: But I don't know how to cook! Tohru: You can just go with the flow. Jojo: I would like a tomato soup, a steak, and for dessert, a cherry pie. If I like your meal, genial! You win! But, if I don't like it, dommage. You are up for elimination. Big Pauly: This sounds impossible. Jojo is a very strict guy. He takes food very seriously. Willow: I know. I saw him get mad at the worker at the Freezeria because he forgot to put the cherries on his sundae. Amy: I don't want him to scream at us for messing up his order. Kingsley: I wrote down what he wants. I will hang up two sheets of it to each of the kitchens so that you can remember on what he wanted! I talked to him about what he wanted before I brought you all, so the ingredients for all the dishes are already provided. You have 30 minutes to finish! Follow me to the kitchens! meanwhile all the contestants are standing in a room with two seperate kitchens Jojo: I will be watching you all cook. Because the sound of cooking is music to my ears! Fantastique! Kingsley: On your mark, get set, COOK! (everyone starts running to the kitchens and getting the utensils and supplies) Mousse: First step in tomato soup! Dice the onion and melt the butter in the pot. Don't forget to dice the tomatoes. Olivia: Mousse, do you mind cutting the onions? I don't want them to make me tear up. Mousse: Sure. After all, I have shades. (starts dicing the onions and tomatoes) Willow: God, Big Pauly, could you not have been any slower in chopping those onions?! Big Pauly: I don't want to cut myself. That's why. Sasha: Let's cook the steak while they're preparing the tomato soup! Akari: Yeah! And I can make the cherry pie with Robby! Koilee: Um, doesn't tomato soup take a long time to make? We'll have very little time at the end. Mousse: Don't worry! We can take it out early! Koilee: That's not gonna-- Mousse: Shhh! Jojo might think ours will be better than the other team's! Olivia: (puts the onions and tomatoes in the pot) Wow! Look at all these bubbles! Tohru: They do look really cool! Rudy: (oils the pan) Is it about time we cook the steak? Hacky Zak: I think so. Yeah. Scarlett: And then we have to place the cherries into the crust... Akari: (puts in the cherries) I just wanna eat it already! Scarlett: And cover it up with strips of dough. Akari: Got it! Willow: FINALLY. You're done cutting the stupid onions. Big Pauly: Time to cut the tomatoes! Willow: I'll handle that, thank you! Allan: (has his eyes closed) Perri: Allan, what are you doing? Allan: Listening to the very good sound of the sizzling. It's really, really relaxing. Sasha: Flip! (tosses it) Mitch: Nice flip, Sasha! But you could've used a spatula. Sasha: I like throwing things up in the air. Mousse: Rita! We need 6 tablespoons of sugar! Can you get it? Rita: Sure! Here you go! (gives Mousse the sugar) Mousse: Thanks. Timm: That steak looks really good. But why did you have to cook it so early? Won't it get cold? Cooper: Time is an essence. Rudy: Just needs a liiiiiiiiiiittle while more. ... Kingsley: 15 minutes left! Olivia: The soup isn't even ready yet! Koilee: Oh my god, we forgot something! We forgot to make the cherry pie! Mousse: Oh dear! Oh dear! Uh, get the crust, and add the filling in it! Scooter: (gets it) Akari: (asleep) Willow: Hey kiddo, get up. The pie's almost ready. Akari: Wait, what? Willow: Yes. We put the pie in the oven a while ago. Akari: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I was just getting bored. Big Pauly: Man, this smell just makes me hungry! (eats the steak) Willow: PAULY!!! Why did you eat that? Now we have to cook another one! Big Pauly: I was hungry. Willow: (shakes her head and goes to the stove) Amy: (puts the pie in the oven) Rita: I don't think the pie or soup will be ready by the time time's up. Rudy: It'll be fine. I know. It shouldn't taste that bad. Akari: (looks at the pie in the oven) Wow, this baby is looking great right now. Sasha: Flip! (flips the new steak) Scarlett: Pauly, this time, do NOT eat the steak. It's for Jojo, not for you. Big Pauly: I just can't help it. I love food. ... Kingsley: 1 minute left! Olivia: The soup's ready! Time to take it out! Mousse: (takes the pot) Olivia: (grabs a bowl) Mousse: (puts the soup into the bowl) Akari: (opens the oven quickly) Dang! That's hot! (puts on oven mitts and takes the pie out) Mitch: Put it on the counter! It'll still be hot when you pick it up, so keep them on. Allan: (starts pouring the soup into a bowl) Sasha: (places the steak next to the bowl) Kingsley: 30 seconds! Mousse: The pie! The pie! Take it out! Koilee: (puts on her oven mitts, opens the oven, and takes it out) Oh my god, this is hot! (puts it on the counter) Kingsley: 10! 9! 8! Akari: (puts the soup next to the pie) Rudy: (gets all the courses set) Kingsley: 7! 6! 5! Mousse: Is everything here? Olivia: Yes! Yes! Kingsley: 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP! everyone is silent Kingsley: Alright folks, time to take your dishes to Jojo! some time later... Kingsley: Chocoholics, please give Jojo your food. Mousse: This is our tomato soup. Jojo: I see. (takes a spoonful of it and puts it in his mouth) Hmmm... oh... oh! This tastes so harsh! Olivia: Oh god! Oh god! There must have been salt instead of sugar! Jojo: Let me have the steak. Mousse: (gives Jojo the steak) Jojo: (eats it) Hmmm. Not bad. Let me have the pie. Olivia: (gives Jojo a slice) Jojo: (eats a part of it) It still tastes raw! How could you make a soup taste so bad? Did you even cook the pie long enough? Amy: It was the best we could do. Jojo: Next please! Kingsley: Juicy Peeps, give Jojo your food. Akari: (gives Jojo the soup) Jojo: (takes a sip) Mmmm. MMMMM! This tastes really good! (eats the steak) Even this steak tastes good as well! (eats the pie) Magnefique! Awesome! I want more of this! Sasha: YAY!!! We did it guys! Sienna: It was a lot of fun. Robby: Indeed. Kingsley: Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed Kingsley: First of all, Mousse is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Olivia. PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Amy... PEW! Kingsley: Cooper... PEW! Kingsley: Scooter, Timm, Koilee, Rudy! PEW PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Now we are down to just two of our friends! Rita and Hacky Zak! Which one will stay? And which one will go? Rita: Yikes... Hacky Zak: Oh god... Kingsley: (looks closely at the two) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Hacky Zak. PEW! Zak: My next lucky day in a row! Yeah! Rita: Awwww. I really liked it here. Kingsley: We will definetly miss you Rita, but I'm afraid to say it's time to go. Rita: Oh well. Bye everyone. Kingsley: (leads Rita to the cannon) Rita: Oh boy... KA-BOOM!!!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Tune in next time to see who will leave and who will go on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Tohru Olivia Hacky Zak Rudy Koilee Timm Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Scarlett Sasha Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Allan Robby Rita: OOF! Trishna: Hi Rita! How are you? Rita: Bad, how about you? Trishna: It's really nice in this hotel, isn't it? Rita: I don't know why the cannon makes you land splat in it. Trishna: Don't worry, you don't get serious injuries. Come on, let's go eat burgers! Category:Blog posts